17 Years Later
by Manni Renee
Summary: Luke's a father. Twin girls of 17. Years of lies. Fate not helping. Needed talks. Fighting and forgiving. Future's on the line. Love is an overpower. The Truth most be revealed! R & R!
1. To The Hollow

**Okay, so this is my second story! I have been writing it for about...3 months now. I started this one right after my other posted story, We Three Kids of Stars Hollow, but after one or two unposted ones. Hope you like it!**

Summary: Post Season Five. Luke says no to Lorelai's proposal. Devastated, Lorelai contacts Mike Armstrong. She doesn't sell the inn, but is sent to Paris. A month later, she finds out she's pregnant. She tells Mike and he relocates her to New York. After a long inner debate, she calls Rory t otell her. The two met for lunch to talk and forgive each other, finally understanding what the other went through. Lorelai, despite Rory's arguement, doesn't tell Luke. Now 17 years after she left, Lorelai's twin daughters come to visit Rory from there home in London. Here, the girls met the father they never knew and gain a whole new understanding of their mom as life as they knew it is completely turned upside down.

Chapter 1: To the Hollow

Marley and Maggie Gilmore followed their mom into the airport. They walked up to the security station together. Their mom, Lorelai, couldn't go any further. Lorelai embraced each of her daughters tightly.

"Now call me when you get in. I already in. I already called Rory and Eric and they know where you are and aren't allowed. I'm going to try and fly in sometime at the end of the week." Marley looked at her mom again.

"We aren't allowed somewhere? What is it a strip club because we can pass as 18 easy." Maggie laughed at her sisters joke. Lorelai didn't find it all that funny.

"Don't moke. But now that you mention it, no Queen Victoria's either. God, those Long Island Ice Teas cause one major hangover." Maggie was confused now.

"How would you know? I thought you only evr lived in Hartford?" Lorelai looked paniced.

"Yeah, well...I use to party. We use to sneak in." Marley narrowed her eyes, but let it go. Just then, the girls' plane started to board. With one last hug each, Lorelai sent her girls off to the place she ran from.

Lorelai had made her share of mistakes in life, but her biggest was running. She had run from everything. She had to start over and just when she was in the clear, she was drawn right back in. But she never considered her daughters mistakes.

Watching her daughters retreating backs, she couldn't help but notice what a perfect mix the twins were. They were identical in looks yet not even close in personality. They both had brown curly hair, were tall and petite and had the signature blue eyes and coffee addiction.

Maggie was just like her. Crazy, fun loving and a touch insecure. But Marley was all Luke. Grumpy, cautious and had the ability to see right through her. Lorelai sighed and ran off to catch her own plane to Paris.

Several hours later, the girls were sitting in airport chairs playing cards. They were so involved in the game that the didn't see their 9 year old neice and 5 year old nephew, Liza and Ev running at them. Liza was short for Lorelai Elizabeth and Evan wasn't short but it was Evan Matthew in formal terms.

They only noticed as the two kids flew into their laps. Liza had a death grip on Maggie. Evan Evan was hugging strong enough to make Marley choke. Rory and her husband Eric strolled up, Rory holding nine month old Lily.

"Well, look what the cat drug in all the way from Jolly old London." Rory smiled at her twin sisters then frown.

"Where's mom? Is she here or did she bail again?" Marley shook her head but Maggie answered.

"Mike called last night because he needs her at one of the new inn's in Paris. She flewout a little after us. She did promise to fly in to visit at the end of the week though."

Rory nodded. Her mom was avoiding Luke. she could tell. Her mom had visited 4 times since she left. She had come when Rory got married and when each of the kids were born. All the other times, her and Eric had to go to her. Wherever she was. Her mom had been all over. She was pretty set in London now, but she had also lived in Paris, New York City, Los Angeles, Adelaide and Beijing.

"Well kiddies, why don't we get home. I know a lot of little kids who can't wait to meet your aunts." Liza released her death grip, as did Evan. Eric, Maggie, and the two kids went off to get the luggage. Marley went to follow her, but Rory stopped her.

"How's mom been?" Marley sighed.

"She's the same as always. Avoid a places she's been to about 4 times, yet she know exactly where everything is and all the names. She tries to hide her past, but I can see right through her. Like the whole 'where we can't go thing'. I was joking around about sneaking into a club and she named a specific club off the top of her head. Then when I nailed her on it, she got all paniced. It was so weird."

Rory nodded. "You've got the gift my friend. Maggie got mom's snow sense and you got your dad's ability to see right through mom."

Marley's ears perked at the mention of her dad. Her mom had always told her she didn't know who it was. She and Maggie finally broke her down, but she wouldn't tell them anything. Marley craved to know more. Did he even know he had kids at all?

"You knew dad?" Rory shifted the baby nerviously

"Kind of. He was like my dad growing up." Marley's brain was going a mile a minute. Rory knew her dad. As she went to ask another question, Maggie, Eric and the two kids reappeared carrying the girls mound of luggage. Rory laughed at the amount of bags.

"Yup, definitely mom's kids." Marley and Maggie just shrugged as they left the airport. Marley and Maggie lagged behind.

"Mags, Rory knows our dad." Maggie looked at her twin.

"But mom doesn't even know who it is. You don't think..." Maggie trailed off as it hit her. "Mom's been lying?"

Marley nodded.

"Mom's been lying." They followed their sister and family out of the crowded building, both not getting why their mother and best firend had lied. Little did they know...this was just the beginning.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Its just the beginning of the girls new understanding of Lorelai. Next chapter has Babette...that can't be good! Please Please Please Review!**


	2. Wacky Neighbors

**Okay, Okay! I get it! The pitchforks and torches! I promise I'm gonna update faster! I've been spending too much time watching reruns and cry! That wasn't suppost to come out...okay. Anyways, this is chapter 2!!! YAY! I know! I'm excited too! LOL. I hope to get as many review for this as I did for We Three Kids of Stars Hollow last night! HAHA! Maybe I should just wait till 2 am to post...na!**

Chapter Two: Wacky Neighbors

About two hours after leasving the aiport, the family pulled up to a cut little house. It was light blue and had a wrap-around porch. Next door was a tiny little red house. **(Yes, Rory now lives in the Gilmore house. Her and Eric added on a few rooms when they got married in case they had kids. They did!)**

Liza and Ethan got out and ran inside the house, slamming the door on the way in. Eric followed the kids in holdin Lily and Marley, Maggie and Rory began to uload luggage. Just as they finished, a short woman came out of the house next door. Spotting the guests, she ran over.

"Rory, sugar. Who are your friends?" Rory closed the trunk.

"Hey Babette. Meet my sisters, Marley and Maggie." Rory did a Vanna White as the twins giggled. Babette's mouth dropped open.

"How old?" Marley looked at Maggie confused.

"We'll be 17 in November." Babette nodded, drinking it all in. Nine months before November 2005, Lorelai was still in town. She was dating Luke then. Luke and Lorelai had twin daughters together. She wondered if he knew.

"So, does he know?" Maggie and Marley shared a look before lookung at Rory expectantly. Rory looked extremely jumpy and nervous. Luckily, Eric saved the day.

"Hey, Mar, Mag. I'll show you guys around." The twins shrugged and followed Eric. Rory let out a breath before turning to Babette, rage playing on her features.

"Babette! Don't do that!" Now Babette was confused.

"Well, does Luke know?" Rory shook her head angerly.**(Is that even a word?? Oh well, in my vocab., it means she shook her head and was really angry.)**

"How do you know their Luke's? How do you know this isn't what broke them up?" Babette laughed.

"Doll, you didn't see him when they first broke up, did you? God, he loves her. Is she coming in at all?" Babette looked hopeful. Rory sighed.

"Mom told them she would try to fly in later on this week, but Marley doesn't believe her. Marley got Luke's gift. She sees _everything_ mom tries to hide. Now, if you promise not to mention mom living here or Luke being their father and living here, you can meet them." Babette nodded and followed Rory inside.

"Marley Abigale and Maggie Elise, get your butts down here to meet the neighbor!" Maggie walked down the stairs with the baby. Marley walked out of the kitchen, a mug of coffee cradled in her hands.

"My god, the look just like you." It wasn't a total lie.

The twin with the coffee looked exactly as Rory had at 17, tall and gorgeous. She had dark curly hair and those signature piercing eyes Lorelai and Rory had. The twin holding Lily looked like Luke. She had lighter brown hair with less curly curls, lighter blue eyes and was a few inches taller than her twin. Maggie smiled sweetly at Babette.

"Wait, so your name is Babette?" Babette nodded. Marley shook her hear at her twin, who looked deep in thought.

"Mags, stop thinking of dirty names to call her. God, you're just like mom sometimes. Am I the only sane on in this house?" Rory swalled back her laughter. Maggie smiled, but stooped at the look Marley was giving her.

"Mar, come on! Calm down. God, you're the exact opposite of mom sometimes," Maggie mocked her sister as she finished down the steps.

Babette looked on in aw at the three sisters. She plopped down on the couch and reached for the baby. Maggie handed her Lily and sat down next to her on the couch.

"So, sugars. Tell me about yourselves." Rory gave Babette a don't-pry-for-infprmation-to-tell-Patty-look. Babette shrugged as Marley started.

"Well, we were born November 2nd, 2005. We were a few weeks early. Mom was staying with her parents for a few months so Rory could be there when we were born. I'm pretty sure Aunt Sookie and Uncle Jacksin were there too. She lived in...Los Angeles then, I think. She's been all over. We finally got her to stay in London a few years ago. I was named after Bob Marley and Maggie was named after Mom's nurse when we were born. We grew up in LA for 2 years, Adelaide for 5, Beijing for 1 and London for 9." Babette nodded.

"What about your dad?" Rory gave Babette a look. Maggie and Marley looked upset.

"Mom says she's not sure who it is, but even Rory knows. I hate when she lies." As if on cue, the phone rang, breaking through the tension. Rory walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" It was her mom.

"Hey Kid, did your sisters get in yet?" Rory sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"They've been here 30 minutes and have already been ambushed by Babette. Who, by the way, knows." Lorelai's stomache dropped to her feet.

"What does she know?" She didn't want it to be what she thought it was.

"She knows there Luke's. She ambushed me first about whether or not you're coming and if Luke knows." Lorelai sighed and sat down on her hotel bed.

"Did she tell Patty yet?" Rory sighed.

"Not Yet." Little did Rory know, Babette was halfway down the road to Luke's.

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Babette knows! LOL. Thought that would make nice drama:) Anyways, next chapter, we bring Luke in and get his view on Lorelai the last time he saw her and her relation to the twins. I'm evil! I'm gonna make you all wait a month!!!!!!...jk!**


	3. Gossip at Luke's

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gossip at Luke's**

It started as a normal day at Luke's diner. The grumpy diner owner was up at the crack of dawn unloading a shipment. People always wondered why he got up so early. Truth was he only got about an hourof sleep a night. It had been that way for 17 years. He couldn't get his mind to let go. Every second his eyes were closed, he replayed that moment. Her proposal. His no when his mind screamed yes. Her hurt face. He had hurt her and it hurt to know that. He had seen her face to face once. Rory's wedding. It was less than a month after she left.

He remembered it so well. She looked as beautiful as ever. A little rounder in the front, but beautiful none the less. He tried so hard to talk to her, but she avoided him like the plague. He had just wanted to explain that he hadn't meant he never wanted to marry her. He was planning to propose himself. He just wanted more time.

All was normal till 6 am. Rory's husband came in and grabbed coffee for him and Rory. That wasn't unusual. The unusual part was to see Rory and the three kids waiting in the car.

"Hey Luke. Two coffee's and a danish to go." Luke nodded and began to fill the cups.

"Where are you going so early?" Eric grabbed some money out of his wallet.

"Got family coming in for a month or 3, knowing them." Luke nodded.

"Your sisters?" Eric looked slightly paniced, but nodded.

"Yeah, Maggie and Marley." Luke nodded.

"Have fun." Eric nodded and left.

What Luke didn't know was that Marley and Maggie were Eric's sisters-in-law. Nor that he, Luke Danes, was there father. Sure, he had met them, but they had been introduced as Eric's sisters. Plus, they hadn't been in been in for 9 months and even then he hadn't talked to them. He knew for a fact that Lorelai had been in then too, but briefly. He had seen her in town. She was with the twins. He always wondered why.

That had been hours ago. It was 12 o'clock now. Luke was in the middle of serving coffee when Babette ran in and streamlined right to Patty. He shrugged it off, as it wasn't much different then most days. Babette and Patty huddled together, talking in loud whispers till Patty gasped loudly.

"She didn't tell him?" Luke assumed it was the latest town gossip and kept going with his routes. He finished up and walked into the kitchen, sending Caeser out to take orders.

Babette shhed Patty and kept going with her story.

"I was in my house, minding my own business, when the car pulled up. These gorgeous twins got out and I got curious. So I go out to ask who they are. I mean, of course they are Eric's sister's right?" Patty nodded.

"Wrong! I asked Rory and she goes 'meet Maggie and Marley, my sisters!" Patty gasped.

"Course I was shocked. So I asked how old they are and one says 17 in December. So I assumed they were Luke's and asked if he knew, being vague trying to find out who." Patty gasped.

"They're Christopher's aren't they? Oh I knew he was no good! Maybe this is why they broke up! An affair! Oh that Lorelai Gilmore." Babette shook her head.

"Can I finish my story Patty?" Without waiting for an answer she continued on.

"So Eric comes out and calls the girls in. So they leave and Rory throws a fit. She got mad at me saying I didn't know they were his and she said I didn't know that they weren't the reason they broke up. So I went in and met them. And god, one looks just like him. The one, Maggie, is a mini clone of him but her personality is all Lorelai. Marley is exactly Lorelai in looks but all Luke in personality. I can't believe she didn't tell him." Patty nodded in agreement.

"So, Lorelai left without telling him? She was still in town town when she got pregnant. 9 months before December is March. She left in May."

Babette nodded and they both looked towards the kitchen as Luke came out. He looked at them funny and walked to the counter, listening in to their gossip. He had heard Rory's name once and had gotten curious. Babette noted this and moved the subject.

"So did you hear about East Side Tilly?" At Patty's confused face, Babette subtily nodded towards Luke's listening form. Patty nodded and the next piece of gossip was discussed, much to Luke's disappointment.

* * *

-Rory's Home / The Crap Shack-

Rory hung up with her mom and paced the kitchen. Eric came out of Lily's nursery and stopped to watch his wife pace around the room.

"Ror, hun. What are you doing?" Rory stopped.

"I'm Cain." Eric looked confused.

"You're Cain? You mean the bible guy who killed his brother when he got jealous? Who'd you kill?" He looked amused.

"No, I made a dumb decision and upset mom." Eric nodded and pulled her onto his lap as she passed. She put her head into the crease of his neck and sighed. Eric hugged her. After several minutes she pulled back.

"I told Babette they were my sisters. Then she asked them about their dad and I told her not to. And they got so mad at mom. I let slip something about knowing him and Mom always says she doesn't know who it is. Then mom calls and I told her Babette knew. She was so upset and the twins refused to talk to her at all and its all my fault." Rory dissolved into tears as Eric tried to comfort her.

* * *

-Hotel in Paris, France-

Lorelai hung up with her daughter and fell back onto the bed, replaying the words. Babette knew. Which meant Patty knew. So the town knew. And in the slight chance they didn't, they would fairly soon. She thought back 17 years. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed the phone, dialing a number she still knew 17 years later, hoping it still worked.

(Flashes between the diner and hotel)

"Hello?" Babette answered her ringing cell phone, not even bothering to notice an angry Luke pointing to the No Cell Phone sign. Lorelai sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Babette, I need a favor." Babette looked at Patty.

"Who is this?" Lorelai took a deep breath, going over her next move in her head.

"It's Lorelai, Babette. I need a favor." Babette's eyes widened.

"Lore--what do you need sugar?"

"You can't tell Luke. I knew you pride your job of spreading gossip, but please. I'm coming in on the first flight I can. Don't tell anyone till I tell him." Babette agreed and hung up the phine, deep in thought.

"She's coming back." With that she stood up and ran home, leaving a very confused Patty behind.

Lorelai hung up and called the airport.

"I need the next flight into Hartford."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! She's coming back! HAHA! The next chapter is one of my favorites...It's called The Long Need Talks. Bet you can't guess who the talks are between! And if you can...STOP READING MY DIARY! Just kidding! I don't have a diary...or do I?!?! DUN DUN DUN! Only a true stalker would know! I will have the new chapter up soon! **

**-Manni Renee-**


	4. A Long Needed Talk

I know! I'm an evil little girl! I'm working on the update thing. But last week was a major emotion rollercoaster for me and I'm just getting better. I'm not promising anything about next chapter cause I'm not completely sure when I'll have the time with all I have going on, but I won't make you wait to long.

Disclaimer: I owned Gilmore Girls in a past life! But not anymore...I sold to Amy. Stupid me!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Long Needed Talk 

Lorelai pulled up in front of the diner at 5 past midnight. Despite the time, Luke was still up. He was cleaning and counting receipts. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car and walked to the door. She hesitated at the door, seeing the closed sign. Just as she lost nerve and turned around, Luke looked up. He saw her retreating form and reacted. Before he knew wat was happening, he was halfway across the street, running after her.

"Lorelai?" She froze. Slowly she turned to face him. She hadn't changed a bit, other the the obvious aging. He, on the other hand, had. His hair had thinned out and grayed. He had permanent bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and wrinkles were beginning to appear.

"Luke." she answered in a whisper.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know Rory was pregnant." Lorelai ignored his sarcasm and got to the point.

"I...ah...I need to talk to you. It's importnant." Luke nodded his head towards the diner. Lorelai followed and sat at the counter.

"Coffee?" Lorelai shook her head.

"No, thanks though." Luke nodded.

"So, how've you been these past years?" Lorelai shrugged.

"Can't complain. Though the single parent thing sucked. It was my choice though." Luke looked at her.

"I meant these past 17 years since you up and left," Luke replied, harser than he'd meant. Lorelai ignored his tone.

"So did I." Luke just stood their shocked. Lorelai continued. "I have twins, Margaret Elise and Marlayna Abigail. I call them Maggie and Marley though." Luke was even more shocked now then ever.

"But Eric said they were...they're mine aren't they?" Lorelai looked at Luke sympathetically.

"Luke..." But Luke interuppted.

"Just answer the damn question Lorelai!" Lorelai looked down.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You obviously didn't want to marry me and I had already left when I found out. It was hard to come back." Luke scoffed and shook his head.

"That makes things better? Damn it, Lorelai! I missed 17 years of my kids lives because of this! And I did too want to marry you. I had the ring all ready and I just had to pick the moment. And what about Rory's wedding? You couldn't have told me then?"

By now they were in the middle of the diner screaming at each other. At Luke's last statement Lorelai's face softened.

"You were gonna..." She took a deep breath. "Luke, please..." Luke shook his head and walk towards the curtain.

"Not now, Lorelai. You need to go. Lock the door on your way out." Lorelai looked at his back in shock.

"So that's it. You find out you have 17 year old twins and all you care about is avoiding me? No, hey when's their birthday or no they have any hidden kids yet?" Lorelai quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

An akward silence followed where the two held eye contact. Lorelai finally broke the contact, muttering 'gay baby' as she did. Luke just grunted. Lorelai finally had enough.

"So, that's it. I tell you your a dad and what? Do you even want to know them?" Luke looked up and she knew she went to far.

"You're worse than Anna, Lorelai. Now you need to leave." Lorelai heard footsteps on the stairs and a little girl appeared from behind the curtain.

"Papa, what's going on?" Lorelai looked from the girl to Luke, noticing a striking resemblence.

"Hey Gabby. Did we wake you?" The little girl nodded and held her arms up to be picked up. Luke smiled before lifting her up and set her on the counter to Lorelai's left. Gabby turned around. "Hi, I'm Gabriella. What's your name?" Lorelai smiled taking in the girls features.

"Lorelai, it's...Lorelai." Gabby schrunced her nose.

"Lore-Lorelee." Lorelai smiled at her. Gabby turned back to Luke.

"Papa, where's momma?" Luke walked over to stand right in front of Gabby.

"Gabb, mommy took Gemma and Gavin home. She'll be back tomorrow. You get to stay with Grandpa tonight." Lorelai relaxed slightly.

"So you have a kid?" Luke shook his head.

"Apparently I have 3." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Ah, so we're back to that. Let me ask you a question. If I had told you, would we have gotten back together becasue we love each other or because I was pregnant?" The room fell silent as Gabby looked between the two adults. Lorelai nodded and stood up. She pulled money out of her purse and slid it across the counter.

"That's what I thought. I'll have Mags and Mar call you or come to the diner." She turned around and walked towards the door. Halfway to the door she heard Luke.

"Lorelai, that's not" She spun around.

"I'm not gonna keep you from the girls anymore than I have. That's between you and them. But don't you dare look for me." With that she walked out the door without a secong glance.

* * *

Lorelai hoped into her jeep and slammed her head down on the steering wheel, gripping it till her knuckles turned white. Lorelai finally lifted her head and started the jeep and drove towards her daughter's home.

* * *

Inside the diner, Luke put his head on the counter as Gabby rubbed the back. She pulled him up and hugged him. He smiled into the little girls hair and helped her off the counter steering her upstairs as he watched her jeep pull away, a tear making its way down his cheek

* * *

Lorelai pulled up out front of Rory's home. Inside there were three lights on. Two were in the add on and one from Lily's nursery. She silently thanked her granddaughter and exited the car. She shut the dorr and walked up to the front door, knocking lightly but hard enough. A few moments later the door swung open and Rory stood there rubbing Lily's back. Her face looked stunned but soon broke into a smile. 

"Mom." Lorelai smiled slightly then frowned.

"Where are they?" Rory's smile fell.

"Mom, maybe you should" Lorelai cut her off.

"I'm taking Lily to the nursery. Go get them and bring them to the living room. I'll be in when Lily goes down."Lorelai lifted Lily from Rory and walked away before Rory could argue. Rory sighed and trudged upstairs. She knocked on Marley's door then Maggie's. They opened their doors at the exact same time.

"Meeting in the living room." Both girls frowned and shared a glance before exiting the rooms and walking down the stairs. They sat on the couch as Lorelai entered the room.

"Well, long time no see."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm horrible! I just told you I don't know I'll update and then I put a cliffhanger! I might as well melt you in a pan like chocolate! Okay, no more YouTube for me. I'm officially grounded! **

**Review Please:D**


	5. Fight Face

_**This chapter is very special. It was written by my beffer...VENNI! She writes it better than I do! ...virtually pouts...**

* * *

_ Chapter 5: Fight Face

Marley looked at her mom, shooting her a look before standing and walking towards the stairs. "Marley, come back here. We need to talk," Marley spun around to face her mom.

"About what?" she asked coldly as she saw her sister sitting on the couch, watching innocently. Marley simply walked a few steps back into the living room of the Crap Shack and stood about ten feet from her mother.

"We just, need to talk. Could you please just sit down and let me talk!?" Lorelai snapped and Marley took a seat next to Maggie, who gave her a nudge in the ribs for her outburst. They sat there for a minute after Rory re-entered the room, Marley looking her mom straight in the eye.

"You know who our dad is, don't you?" came her blunt statement and Lorelai looked to Rory for help. When none came, she sighed, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of both girls.

"His name is Luke. I dated him for about a year when I got pregnant. I didn't know it till after I left and moved to Paris. Before I left, me and Rory fought and I proposed and he said no. I was devastated. I really loved him." the twins both had a blank stare on their faces, urging Lorelai to continue. "Anyways, a few days after he said no, I called your grandpa and he called Mike Amstrong and I got my job and he sent me to France. A month later I found out I was pregnant and two months after that one turned into two. 5 months after that I was in Hartford from LA for your birth and I went into labor a month early and had the two of you. I stayed with Rory and Eric in their first house for a month then Rory flew out with us to LA and flew back." drawing a deep breath, she looked to her twin daughters and saw the same blank expressions, probably from the rush of information, and then Marley looked as if she was finally registering .

"You kept us from him for 17 years, pretending you didn't know who he was?" she asked angrily, looking at her the same way Luke had.

"Marley, you know that there was more to it."

"No Mom, I don't,"

"He told me that he didn't want to marry me! We broke up, and by the time I found out I was pregnant with the two of you, I had already left town!"

"Why would you do that, Mom? We asked you so many times who he was, if we could meet him, and all you told us was that you didn't know who he was!"

"Marlayna Abigail!" Lorelai snapped once more and looked at her daughter, who had risen to her feet. "You really need to cool it!"

"No, I'm not going to cool it! Just because you didn't want to see Dad anymore, doesn't mean that me and Mags didn't want to! It was bad enough that Mike had us moving around for so long, but all those times that we had to reestablish ourselves, we had to do it and explain that we didn't know who the hell our dad was!"

"That's enough Marley," Lorelai said calmly, "I know that the moving around all the time wasn't exactly a highlight, but I made sure that you girls were comfortable no matter where we were! And the fact that I couldn't go back and face him was, just that: because I couldn't face him! I couldn't face him and tell him that he had two more kids!"

"Kids? That's plural right? Kids? We have siblings?"

"No, that's not what I..."

"You said kids, that means we have siblings. I mean, obviously we have Rory, but on Dad's side, siblings?"

"Marley, that isn't what I meant to say..."

"Yes it is,"

"No, it isn't what I meant to say,"

"Why can't you just not lie to us Mom?" Marley said and started to walk toward the foyer. "I'll be back," she stated and with that, walked out the front door, running down the street. It definitely helped that she got Luke's genes when it came to just about everything, including athletics.

Back at the house, Lorelai stood there in shock, looking to the foyer as Marley blew through the house, and then out, running down the street. Just as she was about to go out after her, Lorelai was stopped by Maggie, who finally stood up.

"My guess is that she doesn't really want to talk to you right now. Let me go," without getting an answer, she was out the door after Marley, only not as fast, because like Lorelai, the cordination needed for sports was lost on her.

**The Bridge...**

"So, I found you," Maggie came Maggie's comment as she sat next to her sister.

"I may run track, but cross country is a little extreme. Plus, I've come to the bridge before. And you're my twin, isn't there some kind of telepathy type thing about these things?"

"Whether or not that's true, that's not what's going on right now. Why would you get so pissed off like that, then just take off?"

"Mags, stop acting like the fact that she's been lying to us for seventeen years doesn't bother you!"

"Obviously it doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you,"

"Well yeah, it bugs me a lot that she would do that! Rory knew who her dad was!"

"Marley, this isn't the same thing!"

"You're right, it's not! Mom wasn't sixteen when she had us," Marley was starting to get really pissed off, so she stood up and put her hands on top of her head to try and calm down.

"Now you're just in a bad mood. Whatever, I'm going back to Rory's. You know the way home," Maggie walked off of the bridge, leaving Marley alone with the nature around her, and her thoughts, however overwhelming they were.

**The Crap Shack...**

"Maggie, where's Marley?" Rory asked as her little sister walked into the house, the other twin nowhere in sight.

"She was getting too mad. I can't be with her when she gets like that. Last time, it turned out badly," Maggie shuddered at remembering the last time she tried to intervene with her sister as she was pissed off. It resulted in a week and a half out of gym, which was not bad, and a visit to a doctor.

"I remember, Mom was freaked out." Apparently, Rory remembered too, and she turned and looked to the upstairs of her house, where Lorelai was in Evan's bedroom, reading him a story so he would go to bed. "If she's not back in an hour, then we'll go out and find her," a nod coming from Maggie, and the two headed into the living room, where they both took a seat on the couch.

"She went to the bridge, that's normally where she goes when she goes running."

"How many times does she go running a day?"

"Normally two, but when she's mad, she goes and pushes herself until she's about to pass out,"

"Is that healthy?"

"Her track coach warns her against it, but when has _my _sister listened to when someone warned her not to do something?"

"I remember the curling iron accident," Rory nodded as Lorelai came down the stairs, a confused expression crawling onto her face.

"Where's Marley?"

"She went running," the two answered simply,

"This late in the evening?"

Maggie nodded. "She just kinda felt like running a little bit before bed,"

Her expression changed from confused to worried, "I hate when she does this," she whispered sadly and turned to Rory and Maggie, trying to maintain an expression that didn't show how upset she was, and sat next to them on the couch.

**The Bridge...**

"I can't stay here anymore," Marley realized, out loud, and got up, starting to run what she thought was the way back to Rory's house, but apparently led into the town square. "This may be a drawback," came her, again outward, thinking and she turned to run to Rory's house, before feeling a major coffee craving, so she turned and went running, trying to keep a pace, until she came to the corner shop, which read _**Luke's**, _in script that was inside of a coffee cup. She walked in, feeling her wallet in her back pocket and going up to the counter.

She had to wait for a moment, before Luke walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly as she stood in front of the counter.

"Uhm, could I have a glass of water?"

"Sure," he turned away, getting her water and handing it to her. She took a seat and began to drink her water. "Passing through town?"

"Uh, no, staying with some family," she explained and Luke nodded, things remaining silent until she was done with her water. "Could I possibly get this glass of water replaced with a cup of coffee?"

"Coming up," taking away her water glass, replacing it with a mug of hot coffee, which had just been made.

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

Silence again fell over the two as Luke started to clean up for the evening and Marley just sat there, cradling her cup of coffee. "Does it ever bother you when someone really close to you lies? Just flat out, lies? They know that it'll hurt you in the end, but still, they do it? I mean I guess I saw it coming. My sister did tell me yesterday I got my dad's ability to see through mom. But, having her admit she lied?" Luke looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just like..."

"No, it's okay. And yeah, it does bug me,"

"Good, I'm not the only one," finishing her cup of coffee, she layed it down on the counter. pulling out some money and laying that beside the coffee cup. "Thanks for the coffee,"

"No problem. Good luck with your family... Sorry, I didn't catch your name,"

"Marley. Marley Gilmore," She said as she walked out of the diner and ran down the block.

* * *

**_That's all folks! Tune in next time!_**


	6. I SUCK!

OMG!!! I SUCK! I know! I get it! I'm a HORRIBLE PERSON! ...starts to cry...jk people... I feel bad for not updating in a WHILE but its the whole honors thing. I'm trying to take straight honors!! I'm NUTS! Not to mention to life changing things I have going on! I swear as SOON AS I GET A CHAPTER done, I will post it!!

**Manhattan Renee**

**aka**

**Manni Renee**


	7. It's Him

**Well...it's been a while. Long time no see! I'm currently on a break from school for Turkeyday! YAY! My second favorite holiday. Anywho, finished this chapter last night, but it was like 1:30 am so I decided to post today then I ended up locked out of my house forever. But I got it up. I'll probably post a new chapter of What She Left Behind by tomorrow night. Maybe with a We Three Kids sequel or a oneshot of two. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: It's Him

Marley had been walking aimlessly for 2 hours when her phone rang. Moving to sit in the town gazebo, she pulled out her phone, a gift from her grandparents before they had past on and slid it open. _1 new text message._ She opened it and saw it was from her and Maggie's best friend, Sophie Anderson.

_From: Sexxii Sophie_

_uve been in america 2 long. Pleaz call me!! _

Marley smiled and dialed Sophie's number. After several rings, a cheery voice answered.

"_'Ello Govner! Tis quite a day in jolly olde London. What's it like in America? Is it positively smashing!"_ Marley smiled and laughed for the first time since landing in America.

"Well Soph, I must say. It positively sucks!" Sophie gasped quietly in surprise.

"But, you've been waiting years for this! You're with Rory and Eric and your nieces and nephew and you finally get to see where your grandparents lived! How does that suck?! I would be on the the first plane to join you if I didn't have Holland!" Marley laughed.

Holland was Sophie's 3 year old sister. Her twin, Henry, was 5 minutes younger than Holly and lived with there mom in Paris. Holland and Sophie lived in London with there dad. Sophie chose not to see her mom but when she would drive out to Paris to pick up Henry for a month or drop Holland there. It was mainly just the two or three of them and their half sister, 25 year old college grad, Molli. Their dad was always working to support them, working close to 130 hours a week.

"I wish, Soph. I couldn't wait for this trip, but I really wish it was all a dream." Marley sighed.

"So, why is it so horrible?"

"It all started with the plane. A ton of turbulence. Then we get off and I'm strangled by Evan. Then Rory says something about my dad! My dad Sophie!! And then, out of the blue, my mom's here. She knew who he was! She lied to me, to us! So I got mad and went for a run and Mags found me and I yelled at her and she left and I ended my adventure at some diner, telling some guy about it." Marley drew in a breath and let it out again.

"So, who's the guy? Is he hot?" Marley laughed lightly.

"He's older than my mom, Sophie. And he was just some guy working at the diner. Probably the owner." She looked back over at the diner. A coffee cup sign hung out _front. Luke's Diner_. Marley sat up straighter. '_His name is Luke.'_ Marley gasp.

"Oh, my god. Sophie, hang on." Marley dialed her sister's number as Sophie sang in the background.

"Marlayna Abigail! Where the hell are you?!" a very scared and angry Maggie asked.

"Mags, get to the town gazebo. NOW!" Marley could hear Maggie talking to someone in the background.

"Mar, just come back here. Mom's worried sick, literally." Sophie threw her pencil down.

"Marlayna Abigail and Margaret Elise! That's enough. You both need to chill out. Now, Marley. Calmly explain to Maggie why you need her so badly." Marley released a breath.

"I know where he is." Maggie sucked in a breath.

"Dad? You know where dad is?" Marley nodded to herself.

"I know where dad is," she whispered. She heard the line go dead. She hung up herself, forgetting about Sophie and began to pace around the gazebo.

* * *

Sophie hung up her phone, letting it go. I mean, it isn't everyday you find your dad after 17 years of life.

* * *

Not 5 minutes later, Maggie came running down the street and up the steps of the gazebo. She grabbed her side, gasping for air as Marley ran a hand over her back.

"Where" gasp "is he?" she gasped out. Marley pointed to the diner. Maggie followed her sister's hand to see the sign.

"You really think...but...how?" Marley pulled her sister to sit on the bench as she paced.

"Mags, it all fits! Why mom always avoids coming here, why she knows everything in town! Come on Maggie!" Marley grabbed Maggie's hand, pulling her up and across the street to the diner.

* * *

The sun had started to rise over Stars Hollow, casting an orange glow over the entire town. The town had started to leave their homes. Ms. Patty was among them, walking her new dog, Simon (after her 4th husband of course. He did have a nice butt!)

She saw one of the twins talking on her phone. She smiled at her new found knowledge. Running home, she dropped Simon off and headed towards Luke's for French toast. As she walked by the gazebo, she glanced back at it. One twin sat on the bench shaking her head while the other paced, gesturing her hands wildly. Ms. Patty sighed and entered the diner. She sat at a table and ordered coffee from Steve, one of the Van Gerbig twins. Kwan, the other twin, had to get the youngest Van Gerbig, Chasity ready before coming in himself, as their parents were on tour.

5 minutes after she ordered breakfast, the diner door opened, slamming against the wall. Ms. Patty looked up in shock, only to see Marley standing there, Maggie just behind her.

"Steve Justin Van Gerbig! Where is he!" Steve looked up, a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"Marlayna Abigail Danes-Gilmore! We've been over this before. Kwan is bringing Chase here today. Now I know, I get that you want him but-" Marley's face had turned bright red, steam just about pouring out her ears.

"Cut the shit Steve! I'm talking about Luke!" Ms. Patty sipped her coffee happily. Steve rolled his eyes.

"He's upstairs with his daughter and grandkids. Go on up. I'm sure he'd do anything for you and Margaret. You are his daughters." Marley narrowed her eyes.

"How did YOU know that?" Steve waved as Kwan and Chase walked into the diner.

"Well Mar, I'd say the Danes was a big tip off. Plus, the yearly telling of two lovers aka you parents. The story is based on a Lorelai Gilmore and a Luke Danes. That man up there," he pointed towards the ceiling, "is Luke Danes. Is your mom's name not Lorelai Gilmore? Cause I know it isn't aunt Rory. PLUS, I heard your mom here last night telling Luke you guys were his and that he was free to see you but not her."

Kwan looked between a shocked Marley, an equally shocked Maggie and a calm Steve. He glanced at Ms. Patty, who was fully enjoying the gossip before shaking his head and walking behind the counter and into the kitchen. Chase plopped down at a nearby table, pulling out M_ojo_, post it noting gifts for her mom's upcoming birthday.

"That's it!" Marley started towards the stairs, stopping about halfway there."Come or don't Mag, but I'm going up." With that she turned and began up the stairs, leaving Maggie to chase her up them. They both froze momentarily in front of the door till Maggie reached out and knocked. They heard a few voices, a baby cry and then soft footsteps. Seconds later, the door swung open and the girls looked down to see a girl of about 4 or 5 standing there. Her hair was bright red and in ringlet curls. Her eyes were a blue that rivaled the Gilmore ones. Marley smiled and bent down to the girl's eye level.

"Hi, I'm Marley. What's your name?" The little girls eyes became round as quarters, tears slowly beginning to fill them.

"GRANDPA!" Marley shot back up as the girl ran from the doorway. Maggie laughed at Marley, who narrowed her eyes. Then Luke appeared. His breath hitched as he saw who it was. Marley crossed her arms and smirked.

"Hey. So, did ya miss me dad?"

* * *

**Well, another chapter down. My closing words:**

**Review Please!**

**Manni Renee**


	8. You're WHERE!

**Kay, it's been MONTHS since I updated. But my life is crazy with Finals and Regents and school in general. Plus I have some personal things happening and some family things and I've been splitting myself into 20 pieces all the time and it sucks but someones gotta hold things together / So, here's chapter 7. Enjoy D Don't bash too much. I'm innocent! lol. **

Chapter 7: You're where?

The rooms were filled with silence, minus the soft whimpers the baby. Marley looked closely at her dad. She noticed his features. He was the male equivalent of Maggie.

"Well, come on in. Don't stand out there all day." Luke's daughter, holding a baby in her arms, ushered the girls in.

"Maggie, Marley. This is your sister April and her 3 kids, Gabrielle, Gemma and Gavin." Maggie smiled as he pointed to the girl who had answered the door. She stood cowering behind her mom. Marley shook April's hand, talking with them. Maggie bent down to see Gaby.

"Hi Gaby. I'm your aunt Maggie. Your very pretty." Gaby smiled taking Maggie's hand and pulling her to show her where her room was. **(Luke enlarged the apartment a little more and closed off Jess's room for Gaby, who sleeps over a lot of the time.)**

Luke smiled at his daughters, letting his mind wander to a set of blue eyes belong to one very special woman. April sighed, looking at her aging father.

"You really love her don't you?" Luke startled at his daughter voice.

"I loved her once. But how could I now. She kept them from me. For 17 years." April smirked knowingly at her dad.

"Nice try, dad. But it's not gonna work on me."

"It doesn't have to." He looked across the room, Maggie playing with Gaby and Marley reading to Gemma. Gavin lay in his bassinet by Maggie, who peered longingly at the baby.

"Hey, Mags. You know you can pick him up right?" Mag looked at her April, then Luke, then down into the cradle. She smiled, lifting the infant gently out of the bassinet. She smiled, talking to the baby quietly. Luke smiled as April walked over. She sat next to Maggie, pulling Gaby onto her lap. April smiled.

"You're a natural with kids." Maggie looked up.

"Our best friend has a sister, Holland. She's 3 and Soph and the two us basically raised her." Luke smiled at his family, blocking out how one of the most important was missing.

Marley was reading to Gemma when her phone began to ring. Billy Ray Cyrus's "Ready, Set, Don't Go" began to play. She looked at the ID. _World's Best Mom. _Marley rolled her eyes, but answered anyways.

"What have I told you about playing with my phone?" Maggie looked up, knowing exactly who it was.

"_Well, you were leaving for 2 whole months and I wanted you to remember how much I'd miss you. Like now._" Maggie began to rock Gavin as he cried. Luke grabbed his bottle from the stove, checking the temperature against his wrist before handing it to his daughter.

"Mom, you can't just play with my phone. I don't play with your's young lady." Lorelai let out a sigh of relief as Gavin's cries doubled in volume.

"_Jeez, where are you guys?_" Marley looked at Maggie, freaking out. Maggie looked at her twin and smirked. She handed Gavin to Luke and walked over towards Maggie. She took the phone.

"Hey mom. Sorry, we're at Dad's. Come get us in 20. Thanks!" She hung up quickly as Lorelai began to protest. The girl smacked hands quick.

* * *

Lorelai looked at her phone in disbelief. Rory walked in holding two mugs of tea. Lorelai fell back onto the couch rubbing her temples and Liza came down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Liza took off at Lorelai, who smiled and pulled her onto her lap.

"Smelly Elly!" She tickled the young girl, who giggled, throwing her arms around her grandma dramatically.

"So, how's my grandbaby?" Liza rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Evan pulls my hair! And Lily is little." Lorelai hugged Liza as tight as possible before pulling back. "I miss you grandma." Lorelai smiled.

"Missed you too Smelly."

"Who was on the phone mom?" Lorelai looked up at Rory.

"Marley. I called her. You'll never guess where they are!" Rory's eyes widened.

"Oh, my god! How did they..."

"Apparently we have two more journalists on our hands."

"Well, what now?" Lorelai pulled Liza closer, looking up at Rory, eyes wide with fear.

"Now, they see how...amazing Luke is and they never want to see me again." Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to contain the tears brewing in her eyes. One slipped from her eye, rolling down her cheek.Rory looked over at her mom.

"Mom, that's not true. They love you more than Luke. Luke loves you." Lorelai stood Liza up in front of her. Then she stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Before Rory could stop her, she was out the door.


End file.
